If You're Scared of the Darkness
by Tif S
Summary: Seven year old Mason finds out just what it is his father does as the Flash. Can the family help ease the boy's fears? Established Westallen, Team Flash Family Bonding (Multiple POVs) (Part of my Earth 6/Masonverse)
1. Flash Week

_**A/N: Hi, I'm here with a new story. This story involves my OC Mason West-Allen, but this time at a younger age than in the Perfect Gift. It was originally going to be a part of my Funky Flash Tunes Collection based on the Pentatonix song Light in the Hallway which is fantastic by the way and where the title comes from, but I thought it would make a better full length story. This is going to be pure family goodness with a lot of angst and comfort, but there may or may not be some more serious stuff later on depending on what you guys are interested in seeing or where my brain decides to go. Anyway, without further rambling...oh actually one more thing, I do not own the Flash. The only character I own in this chapter is Mason, and maybe some other OCs that make an appearance later in the story, as well as my plot. But otherwise, nothing. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter One: Flash Week**

Iris' POV

It was Sunday night, and preparing for the beginning of the week in this house was always chaotic.

"Okay, so I'll call Wally and have him drop Mason off at CCPN after school. Caitlin and Cisco want to test some new tech." Barry said. "And I have a backload of evidence to run. I have a feeling Joe won't be happy if I flash through it again." He grinned sheepishly. We had all gotten used to Barry and his abilities long ago, and with metahumans being a regular occurrence in this city and reliance on the STAR labs team, sometimes traditional investigative means could seem...well slow. But it was not uncharacteristic of my father to make Barry take his time every once in awhile, and I was secretly (sometimes not so secretly) glad for it.

"You'll get through it, with help from the Flash or not." I teased. "You were a CSI before the speed, and if there ever comes a time after the speed, you'll be one then too."

Barry was distracted by a point on the stairs, and soon I saw why. Our son was running down them in an eerily familiar, and odd outfit choice. He flashed over grabbing Mason by the shoulder.

"Daddy, let go!" Mason struggled to wrestle out of Barry's grasp.

Barry grinned down at him as I walked over. I couldn't help laughing at the scene. A tiny Flash being pinned in place by Barry Allen, CSI, aka Flash himself.

"Not until you explain why you chose that outfit for school today." Barry's voice held a touch of amusement, but I could hear the concern as well.

I then remembered as I glanced at the calendar on the wall, but I left it to Mason.

"It's Flash Week at school." Mason said. "We're doing auditions for the assembly on Friday and I thought I could audition to play you."

Barry shook his head, but his smile was still in place. "And how exactly is that fair?"

"Daddy, no one knows. Secret identity, remember? Mommy writes about the Flash so I coulda just asked her to let me read it."

"Okay…" Barry laughed. "But, you aren't going to school wearing that. Take off the mask and put on street clothes over it."

"But…"

Barry raised an eyebrow as Mason huffed. "Fine." He took the steps two at a time back up to his room.

Barry turned to me with a sigh. "What is wrong with him?"

I laughed as I walked over and straightened his collar. "He looks up to you...both of you. I think its cute."

"And we're sure he hasn't told his friends at school anything?" Barry walked into the kitchen and grabs a plastic cup to fill with coffee to take with him.

"Barry Allen, they are in second grade. Kids make up stories all the time.  
Especially when the city has its very own superhero. It's like a comic book movie in real life for them."

"True." He then glanced to the time on his cell phone. "Oh boy," He speeds over and pecks a kiss on my cheek. "I'm late." He's then gone in...well you get the idea.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay, so this was just a brief opening. One thing that I kind of want to explain before things get too ahead of themselves. Mason is an OC of mine that I created for a roleplay that I am participating in. I am writing him slightly younger just because it's fun. Originally within the storyline of the roleplay, Mason and his family are from another Earth which I created, Earth 6. On Earth 6, some details are different. I am trying to write this to the best of my ability to be able to be read as both a future fic and an Earth 6 fic. But I just wanted to put it out there in case there are odd details that slip through my process of matching both canon and this world that was created. If you're interested in knowing more about Earth 6, I'll be happy to explain.**_

 _ **As always, please let me know your thoughts.**_


	2. Prove it!

_**A/N: Here with chapter two. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Prove It!**

Barry's POV

There's always more evidence to process. I sit in the small office, which has remained relatively unchanged since the early days, other than some new blood, and I am struck by the singe marks. Clearly this was not caused by some crazy with a blowtorch, the targeted area is too concentrated for that.

"Barry…" I look up to Wally heading my way, still in his uniform, and I smile, but it is a small one, mangled by my confusion and concentration. "You get anything?"

"Hey Detective." I teased him as I stood with a pat on the shoulder. "It was fire that burned down the plant, but the areas that were hit are super concentrated." I point out the small holes. "Like bullets."

Wally shakes his head. "Nah, we're cool. No titles remember? You promised." But then the second part of what I said seems to register. "Wait, fire bullet holes?"

I nodded.

"What sort of gun uses fire bullets?" Wally narrowed his eyes.

"That's just it. No ballistics from any sort of weapon."

"So this is meta related? Think Cisco and Caitlin would know?"

I sighed running my hands through my hair. "Guess so. We should tell Joe."

Joe had moved up the ranks fast. I'd always worked under him since my internship days, but now he was captain. And that brought with it, a whole new set of complications, namely deadlines.

Joe was about as thrilled as Wally had been upon receiving the news. "You're sure?"

"I'd have to send it to the team at STAR to be positive." I still watched the way I described things. This was a bustling department, and although with Joe as captain, the Flash worked closer with the department, no one besides Joe and Wally knew who exactly he was...that he was me.

"Alright." Joe nodded as he looked at the clock in his office, then between the two of us. "Wally, isn't it your day to pick up your nephew?"

"Oh shoot!" Wally scrambled to look at his cell phone. "Right, good luck with the STAR team Barry." He pushed open the door and left.

As I watched him go, I wondered how Mason's day at school had went, but I was quickly snapped out of it by a pointed look from Joe and the clearing of his throat. "The evidence…"

"Right," I nodded. "On it." I winced as the papers on Joe's desk went flying. _Sorry Joe._

Wally's POV

The drive to Central City Elementary left me with plenty of time to think. My mind was still tuned into the case, and I found myself wondering if they'd need some extra hands at STAR. _Maybe I should call Jesse later to see._ If Barry was right, and the fire at the steel plant had been caused by a metahuman, it couldn't hurt to head down there, and I'd be dropping Mason off at CCPN with Iris anyway.

As I pulled up to the school, my eyes wandered to the group of second graders on the playground. Mason was in a Flash costume of all things. It made me smile as I thought of how much Barry must have been horrified. . But...then I noticed he wasn't as he stared down a boy on the swings. I opened the car door and exited, still keeping my distance, but poised to head over if things went south.

Mason's POV

"Just because you got a costume doesn't mean you'll get the part. You don't even know nothing about the Flash." Matt was the biggest bully in our grade, and he chose the time after school when we were waiting for pickup on the playground to be mean. He never got caught by any of the teachers, because he wasn't mean when they were around.

"Does too." Nikki said. "Mason's Mommy interviewed him for the paper lotsa times!" Nikki was one of my best friends.

"Yeah she did." I nodded. "I'm going to work with my mommy today. You can come down if you wanna. I'll prove it to you."

"You're gonna prove it Masey how?" Matt shoved me.

"My name's Mason. Not Masey. Masey's a girl name." I clenched my fists.

"Suits you better than Mason anyway. You're dressed up like a girl."

"No I'm not, this is a Flash costume!"

"No it's not. That suit makes you look like a girl. It's a fake!"

I heard myself sniffle. No, I couldn't cry here.

"Mason…" I felt Nikki grab my hand. "It's okay...don't listen to him. He's nothing but a bully."

"Pathetic." Matt pulled back his fist as I closed my eyes tight.

"Is there a problem?" My eyes snapped open as I heard my Uncle Wally's voice.

"N...no Detective." Matt shook his head. He looked like he was going to wet himself.

I sighed.

Uncle Wally looked at the three of us and I forced a smile, but I knew the tears were still there. I could feel them there threatening to fall over.

"Are you going to the newspaper office?" Nikki asked. "Mason said he was going to work with his Mommy. Can we come?"

Uncle Wally turned to me. I kept my smile in place, praying that Matt would back out.

"Detective, Sir, Mason said he was going to show us around." Matt said. He changed his tone completely. No one believed what a jerk he was when he talked in his parent pleasing voice.

So much for that.

Uncle Wally looked at me. "I have to have Mason call his mom first to let her know, and so he can ask okay?" He put a hand on my shoulder guiding me away. Once we were away from them, I saw the look, the same look my Grandpa Joe got when he thought something was fishy.

"What'd you do that for?" I said. "Now Matt will never leave me alone!"

"Would he have left you alone if I hadn't come?"

I ducked my head down biting my lip. I shook it quickly. "Prob'ly not."

"Then it's a good thing." He roughed my hair. "Speak now or hold your peace, do you want your…" He cleared his throat. "Friends to come with?"

"Nikki can, but Matt's just being a jerk. He thinks I don't know anything about the Flash."

"So you wanna show him up?" Uncle Wally said. "Sounds good to me. The kid seems like a snot." He frowned shaking his head "Just don't tell your parents I said that."

"Deal." I laughed.

* * *

 ** _A/N: So, what'd you think? Let me know. Coming up in chapter three, Mason, Nikki and Matt at CCPN with Iris as Team Flash investigates the steel plant fire._**


	3. The Proof

_**A/N: Hey, here with chapter three. Hope you like. As usual, I don't own the Flash. It belongs to DC and the CW. All I own are my OCs.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Three: The Proof**

Iris' POV

I heard my cell phone ring as I looked up from the article I was writing. Wally's caller ID lit up the screen.

"Hey," I put the phone to my ear. "What's up?"

" _Mason invited his friends along, just a heads up sis."_

"Which friends are these?" I spun in the chair as I pulled up an email. Another staff meeting in twenty minutes. "I have a staff meeting in twenty minutes, is there any way you can talk them out of it?"

Wally sighed. " _They're already running to the car. Just...keep an eye on the Matt kid. I don't think he's actually one of Mase's friends. And Nikki."_

Nikki had been over to the house at least six times a week. I'd met Nikki's mother. She worked at the station with Barry. "Okay, can you stay with them until the meeting's over? Do they want a tour?"

" _What else?"_ I could practically hear the shrug in my brother's tone. " _Mason wants to talk to you."_

"Okay."

" _Mommy, Nikki and Matt are coming to work too. That's okay right?"_

"I have a meeting in ten minutes, but Uncle Wally's going to stick around with you kids until it's done."

" _Okay, I'll see you soon Mommy."_

"See you soon Baby. I love you."

" _Me too Mommy."_ I laughed at Mason's response. Of course he wouldn't say the 'L' word with his friends nearby.

"West-Allen!" I looked over to see one of my coworkers Jeremy. "Staff meeting, now!" I sighed.

"I've gotta go Mason. See you when you get here." I pulled the phone down and hung it up as I stood to go into the conference room.

* * *

Mason's POV

"This place is the best." Nikki laughed as she immediately sat herself in Mommy's chair.

"It's just where they make the newspapers." I said. "It's not _that_ cool."

"Yuh-huh, they get to know what happens even when people don't wanna tell em."

I could see Uncle Wally trying hard not to laugh as Matt rolled his eyes. "How do they do that when people don't tell em?" Matt asked.

"They bug them until they do. That's why Mason's Mommy is so cool."

"Suckup." Matt sighed. "So where's the proof?"

I heard Uncle Wally's cell phone ring and waited until he answered, walking away and talking in his grownup business voice.

"Right here." I pushed the mouse on Mommy's computer as the screen came to life. I began clicking until I found what I was looking for, the email with her last interview with Daddy, the one with the pictures. And then, I heard the screaming.

Barry's POV

"So this meta...whoever he is…" Cisco was sitting at the cortex staring at the holes in the photo that Jesse had taken of the piece of siding before Caitlin began running tests.

"It could be a girl." Jesse said.

"You're right, but that's not the point." Cisco sighed. "Can shoot fire projectiles that aren't fire _balls_. Way to break the mold _._ "

"They're bullets. But there was no sign of a weapon, wouldn't you need a weapon?" I frowned.

"Nope." Jesse said. "If this meta…" She looked to Cisco.

"These things take time. Just call the meta Fire or something."

"Fine." Jesse grinned as Caitlin came back out. "If Fire whoever he or she is, somehow got burned in the explosion, they'd probably have the flame or the energy merge with them like…"

"Like when I got struck by the lightning." I nodded.

"That's why you can manipulate it." Jesse said. "So this meta can probably do the same, making tiny little bullets."

"Anything interesting?" I turned to Caitlin.

Caitlin nodded. "There's DNA residue around the holes. I ran it and found a match."

"DNA?"

"Meaning that the bullets were created by her out of thin air?" Cisco blinked. "That's weird."

"More like _from_ her." Caitlin said.

"Like I said...weird." Cisco spun in his chair as his hands hovered over the computer. "So who are we dealing with?"

"Minnie Washington." Caitlin said. "She's…" Her voice then dropped to a whisper as she leaned closer to Jesse. I noticed she looked worried.

"Caitlin," I zipped over and caught the last bit.

"...Reporter for CCPN…"

She worked with Iris. Iris and Mason were there right now. I had to get there.

"Barry, wait!"

But I couldn't.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay, so Barry found out Minnie Washington was behind the fire at the steel plant and a coworker of Iris', and also the fire bullet meta. Up next...the showdown.**_


	4. The Fire

_**A/N: This story is pretty much writing itself. I'm not sure if that's good or bad but nonetheless, another chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Four: The Fire**

Iris' POV

"Mrs. West-Allen, I expect another Flash column on my desk by the end of next week. Can you do that?"

I look at the editor and nod.

"Another story about the Flash from _her_?" I hear a disgruntled voice behind me, and it doesn't take much effort to know who it is.

"Minnie, Iris has been our Flash reporter since the start, and for good reason. She's proved herself extremely capable. If you want, you can cover the elementary school's celebration or collaborate on a piece together."

I nod. "Yeah Minnie, I'd love to work together on something if you wanted to."

"Together…" Minnie scoffed, and suddenly, I notice something odd. Her arm was on fire, her skin peeling back. "Yeah right."

One of my other coworkers, Carly lets out an ear-splitting scream, and all I can think of is my son, his friends and my brother in the next room.

Minnie looks down at her arm with eerie nonchalance as she grabs a piece of peeling skin, and suddenly it is a burning projectile heading toward Carly. I do the only thing I can. I pull out my cell phone, and press the metahuman alarm, as I duck under the table. Carly ducks just in time, but the flame hits the conference room window, shattering it, and setting the room ablaze.

Wally's POV

I see the flames fan out around the area, spreading quickly, thanks to the inflow of air from the now shattered window. The door to the conference room is closed, so the fire shouldn't spread...too fast, even though the smoke is clear under the door. I take advantage of this fact.

"Uncle Wally…" Mason is frozen in place. He's noticed the fire. "Mommy's in there!"

"I know…"I nodded. "I know Buddy. Just, can you do me a favor and duck under your mom's desk? I'm going to go check…"

"Mason! Come on!" Nikki grabs Mason's hand and pulls him under. Matt is already squeezed in.

"If you see an opening, start crawling." I instruct them. "Toward the door, stay low." I've already pulled my radio as I begin to direct the staff to do the same, but more fire bullets are flying. The conference room door is open, and the fire is spreading.

"Aww, how nice of you Detective. Helping everyone out." I have to keep myself from gagging. The woman in the center of the room is on fire, literally burning... and yet she does not seem the least bit concerned. Barry was right. Barry...where the hell is…?

And then I see the red and gold lightning. He runs in a tight circle around her, but I can't watch. I am too busy, hurrying everyone out of the main area.

Nikki's POV

The Flash is here. This would be so cool if it wasn't so scary. I'm watching Detective West as he's taking everyone out the front door. Everyone is coughing including us. The smoke is too much. We have to get out of here. I tap Matt and Mason on the shoulder as I point in the direction of the door. Matt is crawling ahead of me, but Mason hasn't budged. He's staring and when I reach out to tap his shoulder again, his whole body is shaking.

"If he wants to die let him!" Matt says.

I reach out and grab Matt's sneaker holding him back. I hate Matt, but he needs to learn how to be a friend instead of a bully at some point and I feel like I gotta teach him, especially if it means he has trouble breathing for a while.

"Mason…" I try again.

This time he sniffles. "Mommy's in there…"

I whip my head around as I hear the wind whistle near us. The Flash is crouched next to us, and then I look to Detective West who is holding a coughing Mrs. West-Allen.

"Mason...the Flash saved her."

Mason looks up and right into the Flash's eyes. It seems kinda weird, but then Mason looks at me and I forget about it, because then the Flash picks up Matt and me and runs us outside.

And then he runs again, and Mason is next to us, barely able to stand on his feet with tears in his eyes. Then, the Flash is gone and so is the crazy fire lady, and the fire trucks are coming.

Detective West and Mrs. West-Allen run over immediately. Mason's Mommy is hugging him and us so tight, and Detective West walks all of us to a fire truck, and we get to sit in the back with oxygen masks, while he and the captain call our parents.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Thoughts? Next up, we see more about how this has affected Mason._**


	5. You're Supposed to be Fast

_**A/N: Another chapter, fair warning this is where the angst is going to start cranking up.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Five:Supposed to Be Fast**

Joe's POV

Wally and I drive Iris and Mason to STAR Labs. Mason's friends were picked up from the truck. Nikki didn't want to leave, but Iris calmed her down by saying that she could spend the whole day with Mason tomorrow. The strange thing was, it didn't even seem to get a smile out of him.

I look through the rearview mirror and notice Iris rubbing circles on Mason's back as he's curled against her. He's holding onto her pant leg her so tightly his knuckles are white. Iris is struggling to keep her voice even as she repeats. "It's okay Mason…"

"I've never seen him like this Dad." Wally said.

"I know Son."

* * *

When we get to the medbay, Caitlin immediately sits Iris and Mason down for examination. I notice Barry in the corner of the room, head down and hand rubbing a deliberate pattern across his temple. "Bar, they're going to be just fine." The words ring true, but there is a note of falsity that makes me cringe. Because both of them are not. Physically maybe, but something was wrong with my grandson.

"Mason…can you let Caitlin take a look sweetie?" Iris was struggling to get Mason to let go of her.

The boy shakes his head holding onto her even tighter.

"Hey…" Barry speeds over. "It's gonna be fine. Just one second okay Mase? It'll be fast." Another hard shake of the head.

Barry glanced over to Caitlin who shrugged. They left the medbay talking in hushed tones.

Caitlin's POV

"He's pretty shaken up." I said. I looked at Barry who was frowning.

"What can we do?"

Cisco came into the hallway looking between the two of us. "How are they?"

"Physically.." I sighed. "Some smoke inhalation. Mentally…"

Mason had never been privy to what we do, a personal choice of both Barry and Iris. At least until he got older. He knew the bare basics, knew that his dad was the Flash in the abstract way that he knew I was a doctor. He'd read enough comics to know what that meant. On occasion, he even spent time here, usually in Cisco's workshop or the lounge which was considered his playroom, but whenever there was a case, Wally, Cisco, or myself, depending on who was needed would always take some time along with Iris to do something else with him. It was the only time I ever attempted any sort of sports. So I knew that actually seeing his father, both of his parents, in that situation couldn't have been easy on him.

"Bad…?" Cisco's eyebrows knit as he glanced over to Barry.

Barry nodded. He sped away, seeming to realize only then that he was still in his suit, despite being sans mask.

"What can we do?" Cisco repeated Barry's earlier question as with a zip of air that caused my hair to fly, Barry sped back to the medbay.

"I don't know." I replied. "I really don't know."

Mason's POV

"Mason..kiddo…" Grandpa Joe was sitting next to us. "How are you feeling?"

My throat felt itchy, I wanted to cough. "Mmm."

"I figured as much." Grandpa said.

"Daddy got her right Grandpa?" I looked at him.

"She's gone Mason." Grandpa said. " Your dad took care of her."

"Good." I felt the itchiness again and began coughing. Grandpa grabbed an inhaler off the side table and told me to take a breath into it. It felt funny.

I felt the whoosh of air, and saw Daddy next to Grandpa. "Mason," He reached over and gave me a hug.

"Why didn't you come sooner?" I asked. I could hear myself crying but I didn't care. "You're supposed to be fast."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Next chapter: we hear from Barry and Iris.**_


	6. Vigil

_**A/N: Hey, chapter six is ready.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Six:Vigil**

Barry's POV

I didn't know what to say to that. I looked over to Iris as I continued to hold Mason. "I didn't know where she was then. If I would've known you know how fast I would've got there?"

Mason nodded into my shoulder. "Flash fast. But why didn't you? Don't you always know where the bad guys are?"

"Not that simple bud. I wish it was."

"What's gonna happen to Mommy's office?"

"Well…" Iris looked over to me then to Mason. "They're gonna fix it up. I'll probably be home for a while, so we'll get to spend some time together." She put a hand on Mason's shoulder and squeezed.

He was smiling. It was nice to see as brief as it was. "I'm tired."

"Why don't you get some rest Baby? We'll be right here." Iris planted a kiss on his forehead as Mason lay back on the medbay cot.

"Okay...but don't leave."

"Never."

Soon, Mason's breathing evened out. He had fallen asleep.

Iris and I moved to a corner of the room, but we still kept an eye on Mason as we talked.

"I'm sorry Iris. I should've gotten there faster." I half scoffed half laughed even though I was being completely serious. "Caught slacking by my own son."

"Well, half of his family works in law enforcement, the other half on a superhero team, and some both. You shouldn't be surprised." Iris said. " And you were _not_ slacking. If I had any inkling that my coworker moonlighted as a metahuman arsonist, I would've speed dialed STAR labs way faster than you could run and there is no way Mason and his friends would've been there." Iris' voice cracked. "Those kids...they could've died Bar…"

"But they didn't. Everyone's fine. Wally and I, we got everyone out. Minnie's…". I looked over to where Mason was sleeping. "She can't hurt anyone anymore."

Iris nodded leaning against me. "I was so scared Barry."

"Me too." I whispered.

We looked up at the same time as we heard Mason whimpering. He was thrashing around on the cot. Caitlin and Cisco ran in at the same time that we ran over.

"Mason!"

Iris' POV

I put a hand on Mason's shoulder shaking him. "Mason…"

"N...no. No, leave them alone!" Mason shouted. His eyes snapped open and he was breathing heavily. He tried to jump out of bed as both Barry and Cisco grabbed his arms. I was grateful that he wasn't a speedster at that moment. "Easy there kid." Cisco said.

Mason's vision cleared, but he was still hyperventilating. "Y...you're okay…" He then threw himself into mine and Barry's arms with an oomph.

* * *

Mason had fallen asleep again sometime later, even though he tried hard to stay awake. What we'd been through could exhaust even the most persistent person. I could feel myself tempted to nap right there in the chair. Barry had left after Mason was finally asleep to accompany Wally to visit the Soresons to ask Grace's permission for Nikki to be picked up by us after school so she could spend the day with Mason tomorrow.

"Iris?" Caitlin entered the medbay carrying two cups of tea. "I made you some. I thought you could use it."

I nodded still hyper focused on the rise and fall of Mason's chest. I was reminded of the days when Dad and I were sitting in this exact same place over Barry's bedside. Except instead of my best friend, it was my son. Knowing that he would wake up was some small consolation. I just wish it wasn't in the throes of nightmares. "Thanks Cait."

"Of course." She sat down next to me. "He's a strong kid. He'll get through this. You all will."

"I know." I sighed. "Do you think it was the right choice? Keeping this from him?"

Caitlin shrugged. "Hard to say. I mean...he's a kid. You want him doing kid things. He shouldn't have to worry about his dad every day. That's totally valid."

"Yeah...but I knew about my dad being a cop."

"True." Caitlin nodded. "But did you really know that he used a gun or that people could hurt him when you were Mason's age?"

I thought about it. "I guess I thought he was indestructible." I laughed.

"Mason probably thinks the same thing about Barry. Today was the first day he really realized that you both could be hurt...it's hard on anyone."

"Do you have any professional advice?" I took a sip of my tea.

"Cisco and I were talking about it, and maybe we could teach him how to help us at the controls at least a little. Then he could see what it is Barry does, and how we help him out."

I smiled. "Yeah...that might be a thought. I'll talk to Barry, see what he thinks."

"For now, just focus on making sure Mason's comfortable. We'll deal with that later."

"Right. You're right, thanks Caitlin."

"Anytime."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sneak peek of next chapter. The title will be: Insomnia and we will see Mason's school friends try to help him.**_


	7. Insomnia

_**A/N: Chapter seven ready. I decided to pass down a family tradition for the West-Allens. See if you can spot it. Also not all OC characters in this chapter belong to me. Ryder Xylon makes his first appearance, credit for him goes to GleeJunkie007. Thanks for letting me borrow him for this story. I also do not own Flash. Belongs to DC and CW.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Insomnia**

Mason's POV

 _I was back in Mommy's office, but this time Nikki wasn't under the desk with me. Neither was Matt. I'd even take him being there, but he wasn't. He was outside watching from the window. Nikki was standing in front of the lady that was on fire with her fists raised, the same way she would stand in front of Matt on the playground before he turned away from her and hit me instead. I looked for Uncle Wally and Mommy near the door, and they were there, but they were on the ground and they weren't moving. The fire was growing and growing and it didn't matter how much I curled up. It was touching my sneakers and Mommy's computer and Nikki was screaming as she swung to hit the fire lady. Daddy came, just like before, and he let out a sound I never heard as he ran toward the fire lady, but his suit caught, and it was burning up, and he stopped and fell, and I couldn't move to get to them. I couldn't breathe._

I woke up gasping for air.

"Mason," Daddy was sitting on my bed. He was here...so it had been a nightmare. He squeezed my hand. "Deep breaths...easy…"

I took the breaths like he said and felt myself relax as Mommy stood in the doorway. "M...mommy, you...Uncle Wally...Nikki...it...it was…" I choked out the words.

"It's okay. It was a nightmare. We're all here. We're all okay." Mommy sat next to Daddy and wrapped me in hug.

"Nikki said she'd come over here tomorrow. She's worried about you." Daddy said.

I blinked feeling tears rolling down my face as I nodded.

"You think you can fall back asleep? Do you want us to stay with you?" Mommy asked.

I nodded, shook my head. "Stay please. But...I dunno if I can go to sleep."

Daddy stood. "You want a story?"

I nodded.

"Which one?"

"Runaway Dinosaur…"

Daddy ran to the bookshelf and grabbed the book handing it to Mommy.

" _Once there was a little dinosaur called a Maiasaur, who lived with her mother…"_

* * *

"Mason…" I felt an elbow in my ribs as we sat in the music room. Nikki was looking at me funny. "You fell asleep."

"Oh…" I nodded. "Sorry."

Nikki's face screwed up. "You don't look too good. Are you okay?"

I really wished people would stop asking me that. I shrugged.

"Okay! So I think I picked out a great song for our Flash week recital on Friday." Miss Millie said. "I want to start practicing with those that got picked for the STAR team, so I need Nikki, Ryder Mason, Matt and Eliza to stay afterwards."

* * *

"What part did you get?" Nikki searched out Eliza. She was one of the older kids. I glanced over. She looked like she would've probably been picked for either Jesse or Caitlin, of course, they weren't credited in the papers that day, not according to Mommy. Since she wrote it. So it'd probably be scientist 1 and 2 or something dumb like that. The only ones that got any credit were Daddy and Firestorm, not that anyone minded. It was secret identity stuff. Uncle Cisco pretended to be sore about it, but we all knew he wasn't. He always said he liked being a regular guy.

"Hi…" I walked over to Ryder. He was one of the older kids too, but since second and third graders shared electives, lunch and recess I knew who he was.

He looked up when he saw me, but he didn't say anything. He never really did.

"So what part did you get?"

He shrugged. "Don't know, didn't want one."

I frowned. Everyone had to have a part in the Flash week recital. But why would Miss Millie give Ryder a part like this knowing how quiet he was? "You didn't? Did ya try talking to Miss Millie about it?"

He shrugged again.

"Hey Masey, Nerd!" My jaw set. I'd forgotten that Matt had a part too.

Ryder froze.

"What do you want Matt?" I turned around.

"Guess we're gonna be working together." Matt said turning his attention to Ryder. "But you're scientist three. Guess it fits since you're such a tree hugger."

"Leave us alone and stick to singing." I snapped. "You're gonna get us in trouble."

"I don't sing."

"Why don't you ask for a bathroom pass then?"

"Dummy." Matt stepped closer. I stood. He shoved me into the chairs. I felt my leg scrape against the metal.

"Mason!" I heard Nikki shout.

Since I didn't get any sleep last night, fighting probably wasn't such a good idea. But I could already see Matt turning his attention to Ryder who had tears in his eyes, and I didn't want him to get hurt.

"Nik...I gotta…" I tried to stand only for Nikki to hold me down.

"Miss Millie, call Mason's Mommy. He's hurt." Nikki said. She then got up and ran to Matt and Ryder.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Alright so next up Iris goes to the school and Mama bear comes out.**_


	8. Protective

_**A/N: Hey guys, chapter eight is ready. I just wanted to clarify something in response to a review. There are POV switches throughout the story and they are denoted by the character names followed by POV. Hope that helps with some of the confusion. And I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Protective**

Nikki's POV

"I...I didn't do anything." Ryder said. "I didn't want…."

I saw Matt glaring at Ryder and clenched my fists at my side. "Leave him alone Matt!"

"What are you gonna do about it huh?" He leaned close to me. I lifted my arm and swung as I hit his cheek and pushed him. He struggled to get away.

Ryder shut his eyes ducking down.

"What's going on over here?" Miss Millie came over pushing me and Matt apart.

"You're lucky I don't hit girls." He spat.

"Mr. Kirk...Miss Soreson…" Miss Millie looked between us as she sat us each in one of the chairs. "Do you want to tell me what was going on just now? Mrs. West-Allen is on her way, and I will not have this turn into a playground battle."

"She was…" Ryder swallowed as I shook my head.

"What was that Ryder, I couldn't hear you." Miss Millie turned to Ryder.

"He was trying to hurt Ryder Miss Millie!" I said.

Miss Millie blinked turning to Ryder and Matt. "Is this true?"

Ryder bit his lip as Matt shook his head.

"She's crazy Miss Millie. I wasn't. I just asked him what part he got and she attacked me!"

"Did not! You called him a name! That's why you shoved Mason cause he tried to stop you."

"Stop fighting please. It's… not that big a deal." Ryder's voice came out a whisper as his eyes remained glued to the floor.

"I will not have fist fighting or name calling in my classroom. I don't care who starts it. This method of finishing it is not okay. Understood?" Miss Millie looked at us with her arms crossed.

"Yes Miss Millie…" We all mumbled.

"Good." She turned to the doorway as there was a knock. Mrs. West-Allen stood at the door.

"Hi Miss Millie."

"Mommy!" Mason grinned.

"Mrs. West-Allen, hello." Miss Millie smiled. "Would you mind watching the classroom a moment? I have to take this one to the nurse's office." She held out a hand to Matt.

"Oh! Yes of course." Mrs. West-Allen's eyes bugged as she shook her head in confusion. She looked over to me as Miss Millie left. "Did you have something to do with that Nikki?"

I shrugged.

Mason's POV

I walked over closer to where Mommy Nikki and Ryder were as I sat between them. I clenched my teeth to stop myself from saying something about my leg. It still hurt, but it wasn't bad. My head hurt.

"Mason," Mommy looked down at my leg. She knows about it. This isn't good.

"He was trying to help, Mrs. West-Allen." Nikki said. "But Matt pushed him into the chairs."

"You got into a fight?" Mommy said. "Why Mason?"

"Matt's a jerk! He wouldn't leave us alone. We're supposed to be practicing."

"I see…" Mommy said.

"It's not…" I yawned. "N'hurt."

"Why don't you take a nap in the car on the way home?" Mommy asked.

I shook my head hard. "No!"

"Mason, you gotta sleep so we can play when we get to your house." Nikki said. "It's no fun if you fall asleep."

"I'm fine." I wasn't going to sleep again. It was too scary.

Nikki turned to Ryder. "You wanna come play with us?"

"I gotta ask. Maybe tomorrow." Ryder said. He looked at me. "Sorry you got hurt."

"Matt's mean. He woulda done it anyway. Except to both of us."

Ryder nodded. "Anyways thanks, both of you."

"Course."

Iris' POV

I watched Mason talking to his friends and felt a smile fighting its way onto my face, but then last night entered my mind. I couldn't help being worried. Mason could fight sleep with the best of them, especially when he was excited, but I could see his face was pale and the circles under his eyes were dark. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't concerned.

"Hey Iris," I turned to see Mason's teacher. I noticed Matt wasn't with her. In answer to my unasked question she shrugged. "I told him it was either the nurse's or the principal's office. I'm not entirely oblivious, no matter what the kids seem to think."

"Right." I smiled slightly.

"Is he doing okay? He fell asleep in class today."

"He...did?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Thank you for telling me. We're going through some... family stuff." I frowned as I reached for my cell phone.

"If I can be of any help, please don't be afraid to call."

I nodded as I searched for Barry's number. "Thank you Millie, I appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, what'd you think?**_


	9. Terror

_**A/N: Alright, another chapter. This took a slight left turn as I was (ironically considering the context of this story) up at midnight thinking random thoughts. How slight, well it depends. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Nine:Terror**

Cisco's POV

I couldn't help noticing that Barry seemed, well tired. Caitlin was still running tests after the fight with Hellfire. We finally decided that targeting family constituted a name with a bit more bite. No one disagreed.

"How are Mason and Iris doing?" I asked. We were waiting for Caitlin to process the results of the latest run in the speed lab.

Barry rubbed his eyes. "Mason's having a hard time. We went through about six or seven readings of _the Runaway Dinosaur_."

I winced. "That bad?" The book was the go to remedy. We'd all been part of readings at some point or another, whether it was the flu or nightmares, but usually two was the maximum, and a few stories pulled out of the West-Allen family hat. That prescription would be enough. Apparently not this time.

"He was awake all night. I actually managed to convince Iris to get some sleep, but we were all in his room. He was scared man. I just...I've never seen him like that."

"What's happening?" Caitlin came out of the speed lab carrying a clipboard.

I looked over to Barry who nodded his permission. "Mason didn't sleep at all last night."

Barry's phone buzzed and he picked it up. "Hey Iris...wait...slow down, what?" He frowned apologetically as he walked away.

"He didn't?" Caitlin turned to me.

I shook my head.

"Was there anything else?" I could already see Cait going into physician mode.

"Dunno, you'd have to ask Bar and Iris."

Barry sped back into the cortex looking troubled. "Mason fell asleep in class."

"How long?" Caitlin asked.

"Mason's teacher said he was asleep for about six minutes. Took five for Nikki to even wake him up."

"Barry…"

"I _know._ " Barry let out a frustrated groan.

"Just...watch him tonight. If it happens again, then we can run some tests overnight." Caitlin said. "We'll all do it, then it won't be as scary for him."

"Nikki wants to spend the night tonight. Iris already called Grace. They think it'll help having her with him."

"That's a good idea." I nodded. "Maybe it'll make him less nervous."

* * *

 _I could smell smoke. It coated everything. There was fire. I wasn't sure where I was until I heard the screams. Mason. He was underneath Iris' desk. Then it hit me, CCPN. Then I saw Hellfire and Mason's friend Nikki. Was she trying to punch her? Oh god… the woman reached over and touched her sweatshirt, bright pink turned charcoal black. Shit. Wally ran over trying to scoop up the girl, but the flames jumped onto his uniform. I tried to go over to Mason, trying to get through, but the boy's fear was too strong. I saw Barry run in and grab Iris, but the flames reached him as well… creeping up. Mason's screams carried..._

I woke up breathing heavily as I looked at the clock. 2:30AM. My hand was shaking almost as fast as a speedster's and I felt chills wrapping themselves around me. It was a vibe, but none of that had happened, could happen...Hellfire was put away in the pipeline, unless...I'd vibed Mason's nightmare. I grabbed my cellphone off of the nightstand and dialed.

* * *

Nikki's POV

The screaming is what woke me up. I blinked. It took me a while to remember. I was sleeping over Mason's. I saw him moving around the bed, the covers had already flown off and were sprawled across the floor.

"Mason!" I jumped out of my sleeping bag and ran over. "Mase! Mrs. West-Allen! Mr. West-Allen!"

"Augh!"

"Nikki, what's wrong?" I turned as I saw Mrs. West-Allen in the doorway. Her gaze moved to where Mason was currently locked in some sort of battle. I bit my lip hard as I backed away to give her space.

"Mason...Mason, can you hear me baby?"

"Hang on a second." I turned as I heard Mr. West-Allen. He sounded like he was on the phone with someone...at 2:30 in the morning? Mason's family sure was weird. "Oh god! Mason!"

"Bar...he isn't…" Mason's mommy shook her head hard. She was crying.

"Mason, wake up you dummy." I whispered. "This isn't funny."

"Nikki, sweetheart…" Mr. West-Allen looked at me. "If I give you the phone number… can you call Detective and Captain West for me? The phone's in the kitchen."

I nodded wordlessly.

"Tell them to call Mason's doctor and tell Captain West to meet us at the office. He knows where it is. Detective West will call your mom and drop you off at home okay?"

"M...Mr. West-Allen...he'll be okay right? Can't I stay and see if he's okay?"

"He'll be fine Nik. He'll be just fine." Mr. West-Allen was trying to smile, but I wasn't stupid.

"Please…" I sniffled.

"It's better if you wait at home." Mr. West-Allen said. "Hey…" He knelt in front of me. "Hey...Nikki, you did the right thing waking us up. I promise, you'll be the first one to know anything okay?"

"Next to you and Mrs. West-Allen right?"

"I'll tell you myself." Mason's daddy held out a hand. "Deal?"

"Okay… deal." I shook his hand.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well I did say it would take a turn...**_


	10. Making Calls

_**A/N: Wrote another chapter. I must have issues, that or a very strong muse. Maybe both. But anyway...here it is.**_

* * *

 **Chapter** **Ten: Making Calls**

Joe's POV

My phone ringing wakes me up. Odd times come with the territory. It doesn't even dawn on me to look at the caller ID.

"Captain West…"

" _Captain West...it's Nikki, Nikki Soreson."_ The girl is crying. " _I was sleeping over Mason's and he...he started moving around and screaming and….Mr. West-Allen told me to call and I dunno what to do. He said Detective West was with you...he said...:"_

"Deep breaths sweetheart." I sit up in bed walking placing on my slippers as I walk toward Wally's room. He spends the night after long shifts. It's lucky he and Barry communicate more than they used to. "What did Mason's dad say? Slowly…" I flick the light switch in his room, on and off quickly. A leftover habit from rousing both Bar and Iris after all nighters, and actually a hell of a lot quieter than knocking. I didn't need to panic this girl by being loud.

" _He said you should call Mase's doctor, and that Detective West would bring me home."_

Wally sits up, his hand blocking his eyes from the light. "Dad…Wha's?"

"Nikki, I'm gonna put you on speaker okay? I need you to tell Detective West exactly what you told me."

" _You gotta help Mason...p...please. He's not waking up."_

Wally looks at me now fully sitting up as he walks to the closet. "What do you mean?"

" _I think he's having a nightmare or something. His mommy's trying to wake him but it isn't working. Are you gonna come?"_

I look at Wally. "Wally, can you give her a ride home?"

He nods. "Nikki, you're at Mason's right?"

" _Yes, please...please hurry. Don't hang up..I'm scared."_

I switch phones with Wally as he takes if off of speaker. "Alright Nik, It's Detective West. I'll be on with you the whole way okay?" He heads downstairs looking at me. I can see the fear in his eyes, but he's picked up the cool head, and it's a fact I'm grateful for now as I take his cell phone and dial Caitlin.

* * *

Caitlin's POV

I'm not sleeping. Cisco called Barry and then me asking me about what it means that he vibed Mason's nightmare, so I made myself coffee and set up my laptop at the kitchen table, trying to set up the premise for a sleep study. I'm almost...almost anticipating the buzz of my cell phone. But I'm surprised by the caller ID: Wally. I answer without giving it more than a cursory shrug.

"Wally?"

" _Caitlin, it's Joe. Wally has my phone. How soon can you get to STAR? There's something wrong…"_

"Mason?" I say. "I know."

"How?"

"Cisco...he vibed one of...Mason's nightmares. We'll explain when we're at STAR." I hear the knock on my door, insistent, persistent. "That's him."

" _Caitlin, what's going on?"_

"That's what we're going to STAR to find out."

" _You kids have always been way too cryptic."_

"Helps keep it at a distance." My voice wavers slightly. "See you soon." I hang up and go over to answer the door.

"This is insane Cait...you've gotta have an idea. Please tell me you have an idea to help them!" Cisco says. I notice his vibe goggles sticking out of his pocket. "Figured if I wind up vibing again, I could maybe help pull him out during whatever tests we do."

I nod as I grab my bag with my laptop and other equipment and my coat, locking the apartment up behind me.

Barry's POV

I don't know what to do. My instinct is to scoop Mason up and run him to STAR, but then my eyes drift to Nikki who has the phone to her ear and is talking in between sobs. That's a nonstarter. Mason's words from a day ago ring in my ears: _Secret identity remember?_ And I do, but it is difficult when I can get to the lab, and get Mason the help he needs in a matter of seconds. It sounds as though Wally is asking questions about Flash week, judging by the young girl's answers.

"Not sure. Miss Millie says there's a chance...are you any closer Detective West?"

A knock on the door. Nikki looks over to me. "I'll tell them. I'll be down soon. Thank you." She hangs up the phone and holds it out to me. "He's here. He says Captain West called Mason's doctor and he's on his way to the office, and that you should try to get there soon." She stands up and throws her arms around me. It's jarring, but not entirely unexpected. "Tell Mason to hurry up and get better. He's gotta!" She then lets go running over to Iris to give her a hug as well before she looks down at the bed. "Mase, please wake up. It's not scary anymore." She squeezes his hand, her voice is a whisper, but I pick it up as I walk over to Iris. "It's scarier when you are."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Alright, so sneak peek of next chapter. It's going to be called Sleep Study and if I do everything I'm planning on doing it could be the longest chapter yet or not, it just depends on how it writes itself. Among other things: Mason spends the school day at STAR as they try to figure out what's going on, Nikki turns to Ryder and Matt for help in dealing with her fear, Mason and Barry have a father/son chat and more. Any suggestions, feel free to make them.**_


	11. Sleep Study (Or a Study in Nightmares)

**_A/N: Well I was correct. This is the longest chapter so far, but it did take a sharp left when I wanted to go right, not that that's a bad thing, so there was a slight alteration in the chapter title :)_**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Sleep Study (Or a Study in Nightmares)**

Iris' POV

Barry scooped up Mason and flashed away to STAR Labs. Those minutes seemed like hours. Mason not waking up, not noticing us. It's the most terrifying feeling, and I'm shaking, even as I feel Barry's arms around me as we vanish. I know what Barry means about time slowing down as he runs, because the short time it takes us to reach the lab moves agonizingly slow despite the speed with which Flash works underneath Barry's terror to get us there.

And then we enter. I notice Caitlin's already lay Mason in a cot, grabbing pillows and blankets. Getting Mason as comfortable as possible.

"What do we do?" I ask. "Caitlin, what do we do?"

"We have to wait." Caitlin says. "I can't...chance making a mistake. He's too agitated."

Mason writhes. He kicks and swings. The screaming. There's so much pain. Hearing my son so scared...it's destructive. I cover my mouth stifling a sob, and feel Barry wrap his arms around me.

"Joe… do you think you can hold him…?" Caitlin can't finish, but I know what she's asking my father to do.

"Caitlin, I don't think…" Dad shakes his head. "I can't."

"I'll do it." I hear Barry speak, and I'm speechless. But he looks at my father, and I can almost hear the silent exchange. And I know his logic without even having to ask. We both need our fathers right now.

Barry's embrace is replaced by my dad's, and I lean in instinctively feeling 12 years old again, unable to tear my eyes away, and yet not having the strength to keep watching.

"Mason…" I assume that Barry will simply keep Mason's arms from moving, holding him in place, and yet it is less surprising than I expect when he chooses instead to climb onto the bed, taking a page straight out of the West family playbook and simply holds Mason against him tightly, taking the hits, and closing his eyes against the screams, rocking him back and forth.

Soon Mason calms down, the flailing stops the screams diminish into hoarse breaths, and Mason is asleep, steadily normally. It's over, but I can't help wondering.

"What was that?" I turn to Caitlin.

Caitlin frowns. "My best guess is night terrors."

"Night terrors...don't you mean nightmares?" My dad asks.

Caitlin shakes her head. "Night terrors are different. It's like a nightmare, but without the recall. Whatever Mason experienced that caused the fear reaction, he won't remember. It's possible for kids his age to experience both in a single night."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Tonight, we'll do a sleep study. I'll record when the episode starts, along with his reactions during nightmares and the best advice is to wake him up before that happens." Caitlin said.

"Every night?" I ask.

Caitlin nods. "At first. If we do it enough, along with sleep medication and therapy, it should help him. Professor Stein already offered his services."

"So when do we start?"

"Right now, get some sleep. Cisco set up the couch in the lounge." Caitlin said. "We'll take shifts."

Barry glanced down at Mason who had already managed to take him hostage in the first bout of sleep that he managed to get, legs wrapped around his lap, and hands clutching to his t-shirt. Barry shook his head. "I'll stay here. I'm afraid if I leave…"

Caitlin nodded.

"I'm staying too." I said.

"Iris…" Barry sighed. "You need sleep too."

"I'll sleep on the chair."

"I'll bring another cot." Caitlin said.

"You don't have to do that Cait!" I said.

"Oh hush and just let me do my job." Caitlin said. "You've been through enough. You don't need to hurt yourself sleeping on a chair."

"Thanks Caitlin." I give a soft smile.

* * *

Ryder's POV

The first thing I notice when I get to the music room is that Mason isn't there. The second thing I notice is that Nikki looks like she's been crying. I look to the seat at her left, the seat where Mason usually sits, and the fact that it's empty is stranger than I expect. I don't think Mason's missed school much at all. Then I notice the seat to her right is empty, and I decide to sit there today instead of the back. It's the least I can do after yesterday, and she looks like she needs company.

"Hi Ryder…" Nikki looks over and smiles.

I give a small smile back. I'm just about to ask what's wrong when I hear someone clearing their throat. I look over and see Matt with his arms crossed.

"Nerd, you're in my seat!"

Nikki sniffles and looks over. "Leave him alone Matt." It comes out more of a sigh. I simply watch feeling myself already shrinking back in the seat. I wasn't sure what Matt was going to do.

"I always sit here...so move…" Matt leans down so he's in my face.

"There aren't name tags on the seats." Nikki says. "Just sit somewhere else."

"I don't…" I shake my head. "I'll move...it's…" I stand, but Nikki reaches around and grabs my hand.

"You don't gotta...please…"

Matt looks from me to Nikki, to Nikki's grip on my hand. Her nails are digging in, I don't know if she realizes, but she looks like she needs me to stay. Her face is splotchy. I'm not sure why, but I relax back into the seat, and squeeze her hand before letting go. I turn back to Matt.

"I...I think I'm gonna stay here."

Matt frowns, and I wonder if I said something wrong. I think I did. I should've just moved. It was stupid. There was a chair right on the other side. But surprisingly he turns to leave. I feel something hook around the chair and before I know what's happening, the chair is wobbling. It's gonna fall. I'm gonna fall. I close my eyes tight bracing myself for the boom...and it happens, but I'm not with it. A grip on my arm as I'm pulled up. I open my eyes to see Nikki holding my arm, and the chair on the ground.

"I'm sorry." She says. She looks down biting her lip. I don't know what she's apologizing for, but I nod anyway. It's easier than asking questions.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

Her eyes widen slightly, and surprisingly she doesn't give an answer. Usually she can't stop talking. She walks over to the chair that fell over and picks it up before going back to her own seat.

Then Miss Millie walks in and we start practicing. Nikki offers me a small smile, and it doesn't feel forced when I smile back. Maybe I can talk to her after. That's what I'll do and maybe I can pay her back.

* * *

Mason's POV

I wake up and I don't know where I am. I feel arms around me, and I try to wriggle out, I'm kicking and squirming, and then I hear a groan.

"Buddy…" My vision clears and then I see. It's Daddy. He's behind me, and I think he was sleeping. He's got the sleepy voice.

"Daddy." I grab onto him.

"Hey Mase…" Daddy has a serious look on his face. Am I in trouble? I look around.

"What are we doing at STAR?" I yawn. "Did you get hurt?"

Daddy shakes his head. "What do you remember...about last night?"

I shrug. "Nikki was sleepin over...but I dunno if we got any sleep. We were talking a whole bunch." I look up at him, but he's not saying anything. He just nods. "But if Nikki was over, why're we here? I thought she wasn't s'posed to know about STAR."

"Nikki's at school." Daddy says. "You don't remember anything?"

"I remember…" I struggle to think. "Going to sleep when we finished talking. I'm sorry Daddy…" He looks scared. Daddy's never scared. "Can I go to school now?"

Daddy shakes his head. "Mom already called you in Bud. We're spending the day here. Cait wants to take a look, see why you're nightmares are so bad."

"They aren't!" I shake my head. "I'm fine. I'm not sick!"

I wasn't sick. I had to go to school. There was practice for the recital, and Matt would be a bully if I wasn't there to stop it. I couldn't be stuck here.

"Mason…"

"I don't wanna be looked at! Tell Cait to stick her wires on someone else!" I kicked out as I jumped off of the bed and I did what this family does best. I ran.

I ran until I reached the end of a long hallway, and at the end of the hallway...a pane of glass with the fire lady sitting behind it.

Iris' POV

I walked into the medbay to see Barry staring at the doorway lost in thought. No sign of Mason. "I called the school, explained the situation, excluding metahumans and abandoned science labs of course." I said. "Where's Mason? Did Cisco take him to watch movies again?"

Barry shook his head."I screwed up Iris. You were always better at this sort of thing."

"Now he's freaked out?"

Barry nodded.

I sighed. "Well, he couldn't gotten too far. I'm sure Cisco or Caitlin saw him around here somewhere. We'll find him."

* * *

 ** _A/N: A quick logistical note in case it's a bit confusing. At the beginning of this chapter it's around 3:30 or 4 in the morning, so when Caitlin says tonight, she means later in the day, and the counseling services etc... will happen the following day. So in story time, it's Tuesday, so sleep tests that night, and therapy/ counseling, talking part comes in on Wednesday in story time. I confused myself when I was editing it so I thought I would clear that up in case it confused anyone else._**

 ** _So, what do you think this will do? Let me know your thoughts._**


	12. Sleep Study (A Study of the Mind)

_**A/N: Hi! New chapter. Bit of a change in continuity, instead of night, the sleep study is taking place late afternoon not that it changes things all that much, just helps it correspond a bit with the rest. Anyways, hope you enjoy. As usual I don't own the Flash, just my version of this alternate universe. Mason Nikki Matt and Minnie Washington/Hellfire are my characters. Credit for Ryder Xylon goes to gleejunkie007 who has graciously allowed me to borrow him for this story.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve:Sleep Study (A Study of the Mind)**

Cisco's POV

I walk into the cortex to see Iris. Her arms are wrapped around her frame and she's rocking from heel to toe, there's no composure. I'm immediately on alert as I see Barry frantically typing at the computer.

"What's going on?"

"Mason ran off." Barry explains. "Somewhere in the lab." His answers are terse. Lack of sleep, stress about Mason, it's wearing on him. I can tell, because normally he'd just zip to find him in milliseconds. The lab is huge, but not that big for a speedster. I know better than to point this out. Team Flash has had enough collective experience with Papa Bear Joe. Papa Bear Barry is something else entirely, but still close enough to its source material to warrant caution.

"Did you check the security feed?" I peek over his shoulder...and sure enough. _Damn we're screwed._

My seven year old godson has discovered the pipeline with a murderous metahuman inside...behind a pane of glass, but still full of creepy potential.

Barry sped off.

Mason's POV

All I can do is stare. The fire lady is here. Grandpa said Daddy took care of her. He said...but she's here. Why is she here? I feel myself shaking.

She grins as she sees me, and not the happy kind, as she points to the panel on the side, but I can't hear what she's saying. I can't breathe. I look at the buttons. I know one of them lets her out, but I don't wanna do that. I see another one that looks like a speaker. I dunno if I wanna hear what she's saying either. I try to find balance but the room is tilting. I scramble to back away, but I fall over. I bite back the shout as my hands slap the floor, and I focus on getting away.

Then I feel the wind. It's cold against the tears. But then I'm up, and moving away. It takes me a while to figure it out. He puts me down in the cortex, and I realize he's in his suit, of course he'd be. Secret identity, but it sends a chill up and down me and I flinch away.

"Mason…" Flash puts his hands on my shoulders. "Kiddo…" Then he pulls down his mask, and I see Daddy. "Talk to me please…"

I shake my head. "Why's she here? She tried to hurt you!"

Daddy sighs.

Mommy looks at me. "Your Grandpa and Uncle Wally, sometimes they need help. The police station can't always hold all of the bad guys." She looks to Daddy.

"Before Grandpa knew and could help me…" Daddy says. "Even before your mom knew, we needed someplace where they wouldn't hurt anyone else."

"You mean the jail can't hold metas?" I said.

"It couldn't always." Grandpa walks over and roughs my hair. "But now we can. Sometimes we still need your dad's help. That's why there's that room in the lab. But _no one_ in that room can get out and hurt anyone here. Your dad, Cisco, Cait, Jesse, Professor Stein, they make sure of that."

I nodded. "I guess that makes sense." I still wasn't entirely convinced. That fire lady had almost killed Mommy and Daddy and Uncle Wally and Nikki and Matt and me, and a bunch of other people at Mommy's work. Locking her behind glass, I wasn't sure how that helped keep Mommy and Daddy safe, but I nodded anyway, because it seemed to help Mommy and Daddy be less scared. I didn't want them to be scared.

* * *

Nikki's POV

We were waiting outside for our parents. I wondered if Mr. West-Allen had called my mommy with an update yet. I scuffed my toe on the sidewalk.

"Nikki," I turned as I heard my name. It was Ryder.

"Hi."

"You did really good at practice." Ryder said.

"You too." I nodded.

"Did you hear anything yet...about Mason?"

I shook my head. "Mason's Daddy said he'd let me know when he knew, but he hasn't yet."

"Oh…" Ryder shifted his backpack. "I...was gonna ask...my brother's coming to pick me up. I mean, do you wanna come over? You shouldn't have to wait alone."

"I gotta ask my Mommy, but…" I smiled. "That sounds awesome."

* * *

Caitlin's POV

Mason's eyes widened as soon as he saw the electrodes. "What are those for?"

"They'll help me see how you sleep." I explained. "You, your parents Uncle Wally and Uncle Cisco. I'm going to be watching this here." I pointed to the monitor and the lines that indicated brain activity. "And I'll be able to tell you what happens when you sleep."

"Like dreams?"

"More like what your brain does in order to dream." I smile.

"Cool." He says. Then he frowns. "Will it hurt?"

I shake my head. "No. They'll just be on your head like stickers."

"I'm gonna look like an alien aren't I?"

"Maybe a little." I pinch my fingers together.

Mason narrows his eyes. "Cait, you're not supposed to say yes!"

"I thought you were into all that science fiction stuff." I can't help the small laugh that escapes.

"Nuh uh...I like comic book science like superhero stuff."

"Dude," I hear Cisco chime in from another cot. "Superheroes and aliens have been like this…" He crosses his fingers. "Since your parents, Caitlin and I were kids. Since your grandpa was a kid."

"It's not the same though." Mason says. He winces as I give him the sedative, but he doesn't give any other indication of noticing, too caught up in nerd debate with Cisco. "Aliens come from other planets. Superheroes are from here, and they get their powers from weird stuff that happens here. You know everything about how aliens are powerful. There's nothing to learn, because you don't know where they come from." He yawns.

"This debate is not over. But you should get some sleep." I say. He's already asleep. I turn to Cisco. He places his goggles on and lays back as I alternate between watching the clock and watching the monitors. Wally, Iris and Barry are on cots and wired up for monitoring as well. Now, it's a waiting game.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, bit of levity at the end there. Next chapter is called Lucid and comes with Caitlin and Professor Stein seeing firsthand, Cisco entering another nightmare, Barry and Iris learning what they have to do, and on the lighter side of things Nikki meets Ryder's brother.**_


	13. Lucid

_**A/N: Hi guys, here with a new chapter.**_ _ **I don't own the Flash, just my version of this alternate universe. Mason Nikki Matt and Minnie Washington/Hellfire are my characters. Credit for the Xylon brothers, Ryder and Clyde goes to gleejunkie007 who has graciously allowed me to borrow them for this story. Without further ado... chapter thirteen.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: Lucid**

Professor Stein's POV

Running a study is tiring work. It is even more tiring when it is members of your team underneath the microscope. I watch Dr. Snow and I am at once impressed by her ability to observe so objectively, and concerned by the smallest crease, the way she leans forward jolting at every beep, as these micro-symptoms prove just how volatile and nearly impossible the practice of objectivity can be.

"Miss. Snow…?"

She blinks and looks over, straightening at once. "Sorry Professor."

"Nonsense." I shake my head. "I would be more surprised if you weren't nervous. Can you tell me more about what they've reported?"

"Mason hasn't been sleeping. And when he does, nightmares."

I frown. "Since the fire at the newspaper office? Not before?"

She nods. "Cisco vibed one of Mason's nightmares. Can that...can that happen again?"

"I suppose. Times of extreme emotion have triggered Mr. Ramon's vibes before. With the bond you all share, that very well could apply to Mr. West-Allen's emotions as well."

"I guess." Dr. Snow looks concerned.

We're shocked suddenly by a sharp scream coming from the young boy's bed. The monitors begin beeping more frantically as Mason jerks around the cot.

"Miss Snow, record the readings." I say. I myself head to the bedside frowning as I get a closer look. It appears he is still asleep, yet his actions and the severity with which he is moving would suggest almost a performance equivalent to fighting when awake. I recognize the symptoms: his eyes are open, and yet unseeing, he is still asleep, his breathing is shallow, and the readings on the monitors suggest an increase in his pulse. I place the back of my hand upon his forehead and it comes away clammy, suggesting fever or severe anxiety. It is very likely both.

"Professor…" Dr. Snow is looking at me, the telltale crease back on her countenance. "This isn't...this is really bad."

* * *

Ryder's POV

Nikki gets permission from her mommy easily, and she is smiling when she looks at me.

"Parents love playdates for some reason." The smile is there one moment and gone the next, but then I hear another car pulling into the lot, and I recognize it as Clyde's. I see Mrs. Soreson heading over and I see the change in his expression. I dunno what they're talking about, but Clyde is nodding a lot and smiling and frowning all within a few minutes. And then Mrs. Soreson holds out a hand, Clyde takes it. Just like that, the conversation is finished, and Mrs. Soreson leaves.

Clyde comes over to where we're standing near the school building. "Hey Ryder, how was school?"

"Hi! School was okay..." I grin as I turn to Nikki. "Nikki, this is my brother Clyde."

"Hi," Nikki says.

"Nice to meet you Nikki." Clyde looks at me, then to Nikki, but doesn't ask even though I know he really wants to. I never really invite friends over much, so this is something new for both of us. But I can't explain without explaining about Mason, and I don't think Nikki wants anyone to know how scared she is.

* * *

When we get to the house, it's dark. That means Dad isn't home yet. Clyde opens the door and lets us in.

"You have a nice house." Nikki says.

I've never really considered whether that's true. It just seems pretty normal to me. I wonder why I'm even considering it now, but maybe it's because no one besides Dad ever really called it nice before. For Clyde and me, it was always just home.

"Thanks."

Nikki nodded.

"Um...you wanna go upstairs?" I shift from foot to foot. "I got some new action figures."

"Cool." Nikki heads in the direction of the stairs. "I'll race you to the top."

I barely have time to register what she said before she's running, and then I see her smiling, and I know I'm managing to help at least a little as I run too.

* * *

Cisco's POV

 _I'm back at CCPN, and I know immediately what's happening. Another nightmare. This time Hellfire is heading right for Iris, and Barry is nowhere is sight, neither is Wally come to think of it. I scan the area for Mason. It's a nightmare. I know this, but he doesn't._

" _Hey Crazy, put Mason's Mommy down!" This girl again. I sigh as I see Mason's friend Nikki running toward the insane fire freak. What to do. What to do._

" _Nik!" Mason is under the desk, tears streaming down his face, and what I see when I duck down makes bile rise in my throat. The opposite side of the desk is almost completely charred, and the boy that's beside Mason is not moving. He's barbecued. Christ._

" _Mase…" I crawl underneath the desk beside him, careful to avoid...ugh I can't even think of it. Don't look, just don't. It's not real. I've gotta pull myself together. Lucid dreaming's all about knowing you're dreaming right? How do you talk a seven year old with an imagination the expanse of Antarctica out of a nightmare? My talks with Joe and Stein about what a godfather does never prepared me for this. Vibing never had stakes like this before._

 _The boy's eyes meet mine. "Uncle Cisco! Uncle Cisco, what are you doing here, where's Daddy? He's gotta get Mommy and Nikki They're...they're gonna burn up!"_

" _Mason, look at me alright? Just look at me. There's no fire okay?" The fire around us dissipates slowly at first, but then it's gone in a whoosh._

" _H…" Mason hiccups. "How?"_

" _This is a nightmare. You're dreaming. You can make it stop just like I did."_

" _It's not real? Mommy and Daddy and Uncle Wally and Nikki and Matt…"_

" _They're all safe. Your parents and Uncle Wally are at STAR, Nikki and Matt are safe with their families. All you have to do is wake up."_

" _That's all?"_

" _That's all." I put a hand on Mason's shoulder. "Are you ready?"_

 _Mason sniffles and nods._

I wake up with a start to see Mason blinking awake blearily in the neighboring cot. I notice that Wally, Barry, and Iris are awake as well. Caitlin and Professor Stein must have woken them when they saw us wake up. At least I know one way to help Mason, but strangely it doesn't make me feel any relief.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So next chapter will involve Cisco talking to Stein, Barry and Caitlin about what he saw as Iris comforts Mason. And the next steps are discussed. Elsewhere, Ryder and Nikki overhear a conversation that leaves them with more questions than answers.**_


	14. No One's Ever Gonna Hurt You Love

_**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Took a slightly different direction, and I had to split up the events, but I guess that can be blamed on the song I was listening to during the majority of writing this chapter: Rockabye by Clean Bandit, which is where the chapter title comes from. Once again, I own no one but Mason. Anyone recognizable belongs to DC and the CW, and Ryder and Clyde belong to GleeJunkie007.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: No One's Ever Gonna Hurt You Love**

Barry's POV

We go to check on Mason, and once again he is clutching Iris tightly. Iris looked at me shaking her head. They need time.

Cisco walks over and he can barely look at me. I notice as I observe him, the slight tremors of his right hand, dying down now, but still a clear remaining symptom, a vibe. He'd vibed...again.

"Bad?" Even as I ask the question, I know the answer. Even as Cisco motions to the other side of the room where Professor Stein is waiting, I know the answer.

"I've never seen anything like it." I raised my eyebrows at Cisco's reply. "Mason's got an overactive imagination, but whatever's under the surface..." The rest of his reply was lost in a hiss.

"Mr. Ramon…" Professor Stein poked at his glasses. "Try to be straightforward. I think this is a matter of urgency yes? So explain fully if you please."

Now Cisco finally looks at me. "I…"

"Whatever it is, I can handle it." I return Cisco's glance with eye contact of my own.

I don't need super speed to make sure he doesn't look away, because he's frozen releasing a breath as his face contorts. "None of us were with him. Hellfire was attacking Iris and none of us were there."

"That's...not possible. He knows, he knows we'd be there." But even as the words leave my mouth, I see Professor Stein frown.

"Fear is a strange thing when you're a child. It's mysterious no matter how old you are." Professor Stein looks at me. "Logic has no place with it. Surely you realize this."

I shake my head as my fist clenches, unfurling my hand as I finally release a breath. I do, and they know it. The whole team knows I understand this better than most, but a kid like Mason. He shouldn't have to just because I'm his father. I hear the sound of a sob, and turn expecting it to be Mason, but I'm shocked to feel myself shaking with the force. Professor Stein places a hand on my shoulder and I speed us both toward the wall. He guides me gently to a sitting position against it, and I break.

Iris' POV

I hold Mason in my arms and let him stay there, running my hands through his hair in the same way I do when he's home sick. I guess technically he is, even now, but somehow sitting on the cot in STAR Labs gives this instance an edge. There's a lot that gives this instance an edge actually, a razor edge that my mother's intuition is sharpening itself upon. My nerves begin to fray even as I see Caitlin sit, setting two styrofoam cups of water on the side table. My throat is suddenly dry as I see the water, and I attempt to angle myself to reach for a cup.

"Mommy…" Mason's nails dig past the cotton of my shirt and into flesh as he panics.

"I'm right here Mason...I'm just getting some water. Just water see?" I pull the glass downwards and hold it out. "Do you want some?"

Mason gives the smallest nod I've ever seen, and I hold out the cup. He doesn't let go of me to reach for it, and I feel my heart breaking as I hold the cup to his lips and he drinks. I tell myself I will find Cisco later and force him to tell me what he saw, but even as I make the promise to myself, I know I won't be leaving Mason alone for quite a while yet.

* * *

He snuggles against me, and I hope that he will sleep, but the minutes tick by and he is still looking around the room as if something will leap out and bite. He looks so tired, but he's fighting to stay up, fighting harder than I've seen him fight on Christmas Eve or the night before his birthday. I don't want to leave him, but my leg is cramping underneath me, and I need to stretch it out. I need to walk.

"Iris…" I look up to see Jesse and Caitlin, Jesse fits her father's nickname at that moment. Quick. Everything about the way she is holding herself makes me vaguely think of the face off that Barry had with a squirrel when we were nine, the poor thing glancing around waiting for a moment to flee and avoid the glomping terrifying human a few feet away, or in Jesse's case, the terrifying mama bear...me.

"What's up?" I look up attempting to sit up and have the conversation properly.

"We processed the results...and with what Cisco's told us..." Jesse sighs. "we think maybe having Mason go through a program with Professor Stein and Jax, maybe it could help him."

"A...program?"

"Mommy, what's going on?" Mason moves looking around. I thought he was finally asleep, but apparently not. "Why does Jesse look scared? Are you scared Jess?"

Jesse shakes her head, a smile in place. "No, we're just talking about how we're gonna help so it's not so scary for you at night."

"How?"

"Do you remember the Professor's friend Jax?"

Mason squints his eyes, begins to nod...then shakes his head, nods again, but then finally shrugs. "Dunno. The Professor's got a lot of weird friends. Is that his science friend, the one with the shrinking man suit?"

Caitlin, Jesse and I exchange a look. They can't hide their grins, neither can I come to think of it. Lack of sleep doesn't help my son's manners.

"No Sweetie, that's Ray. Jax is the one that threw the football with you and Daddy last Summer." I said.

Mason nods in understanding and then looks to Jesse. "I'm sorry I couldn't remember."

"It's alright squirt." Jesse roughs Mason's hair. "You only met him once before."

"I guess. What's Jax gonna do?"

Jesse glances past Mason to me. I know what she's thinking. If this "program" is what I think it is, telling Mason that Firestorm will be helping before they even get a chance to could blow up the opportunity, but we have to tell him. A little half truth should suffice for now, at least until the professor can explain it in a way that doesn't deter him.

"They're just going to talk to you anything you want to talk about. You can tell them stuff you can't tell Daddy and I, and they won't tell us."

"They won't, how come?"

"Well," How to explain this. "It's like Dad Uncle Cisco and Aunt Cait. Dad tells Uncle Cisco and Aunt Cait things, and I never know them. Sometimes you need someone who you don't see all the time to talk to about things."

"But I thought they did see each other all the time. They work together."

I laugh. "That's true, but they don't live in the same house. It's like when you go to Nikki's."

"I tell Nikki things all the time."

"Exactly. And that's what Jax and Professor Stein are going to let you do."

"Okay."

* * *

Caitlin was sitting with Mason. I managed to slip away after he finally calmed down enough to fall asleep. I guess exhaustion finally won out over fear. Jesse, Professor Stein, Barry, Wally, Cisco and I were in the cortex to talk without scaring Mason. Stein had already called Jax who was waiting for the bus and said he'd be at STAR as soon as he could.

"How is he?" Barry said. I noticed he himself didn't look much better than Mason had. His eyes were swollen and red, and the dark circles were more prominent than they'd ever been. Barry was almost always the stronger one, but I knew when it came to us, it wasn't always easy to be a hero. We were his Achilles heel.

"He finally fell asleep. Caitlin's watching him." I sighed.

"How are you?" Barry placed a hand on my cheek.

"I could ask you the same thing." I replied as I leaned in.

"True." Barry chuckled, but it died quickly, even for a speedster. There was nothing to laugh about.

"Did Miss Wells and Dr. Snow tell you my recommendation?" Professor Stein looked at me.

"The program?" I nodded. "She said that you were contacting Jax, but I still don't actually understand what it is you want to do."

"You want to help him as Firestorm..." Barry says.

"Like behavioral therapy. But the Team Flash version." Cisco says. "Since Hellfire causes Mason's fear reaction, I'm going to vibe his episodes in another sleep study after repeated exposure to Firestorm."

"You want to scare him?" I can't help my shock.

"No, not at all." the professor shakes his head.

"That's what it seems like." I know I'm probably acting irrationally, but Mason has enough trouble sleeping as it is, and he barely knows Jax. It could just as easily make things worse for Mason as better.

"Iris," Jesse says. "That's not what we're saying. Just let us finish explaining."

"It's not happening." I said. "I have to go check on Mason." Before anyone else can say anything, I turn away and walk in the direction of the medbay.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay, so mama bear Iris in spades. Haha. Next chapter will be titled Reaching Out and feature Barry's reaction and subsequent trying to give Iris some space as he attempts to fulfill his earlier promise to Nikki, and an overheard conversation tells Ryder and Nikki just what is wrong with Mason as Barry and Clyde meet face to face. Also, West Family bonding as Wally and Joe attempt to make Iris see that the team is trying to help. Mason returns to school and his friends are determined to help him.**_


	15. Reaching Out

_**A/N: Hi, here with another chapter. Once again, it got away from me, and once again I had to split it up. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! I own nothing you recognize. I only own my OCs which are Mason, Nikki, Grace, Matt and Minnie. The Xylon brothers Ryder and Clyde belong to GleeJunkie007 who has graciously allowed me to borrow them. Without further ado, read on.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: Reaching Out**

Barry's POV

"That didn't go the way I was expecting." Jesse broke the silence. "She seemed okay with it earlier."

I shake my head. "She's good at that." Especially when it came to Mason. But I should've seen she wasn't okay. Why didn't I? Maybe because we were both putting on a show of it, maybe because we were distracted. The maybes could extend further than the Speed Force if I let them.

"Perhaps we should give her some time." Professor Stein said.

"Didn't you say you had to give Mason's friend an update?" Cisco said. "I'd say that's as good a distraction as ever."

I'd almost forgotten about Nikki. Mason would most definitely not appreciate me forgetting about her. "Yeah, you're right." I sped off.

* * *

I'd gotten so used to being the Flash for all this time that the moments where I could just be Barry became almost like putting on a stage play... for all of us. It wasn't as difficult to be the Flash _and_ myself, not as hard as it had been when I'd first been hit by the lightning. I was both, and both were parts I cultivated, but once I took off the suit now, it felt like I could breathe and just have a break. Be Iris' husband, Mason's father, Joe's son, Wally's brother, Cisco and Caitlin's friend. Be Barry West-Allen.

Even as I let myself walk in the direction of the Soreson house, pulling out my cell phone to let Grace know I was coming by to give them an update, I was formulating a cover story, something that was second nature by now. The phone rang.

" _Barry, hi."_ Grace answered on the third ring. " _How's Mason?"_

"As good as can be expected." I replied. "Um...I was actually on my way over. I promised Nikki that I'd tell her myself, y'know. Is that okay?"

" _Nikki's actually at a playdate right now at Ryder's. I was just on my way to pick her up. Do you want me to call you when we get back?"_

"I'll meet you there. Do you have the address?"

" _Are you sure? I mean it's about twenty minutes away. It won't take long."_

"Yeah. I actually... could use the trip…" That wasn't a lie, and unbeknownst to her, I could make it pretty quick.

" _6413 Hawthorne. Um.. so I guess I'll see you there."_

"Thanks Grace, see you soon." I hung up and started walking. If I flashed, I'd get there too fast, besides I needed the time to think.

Caitlin and Professor Stein had come up with the idea of using Stein and Jax's Firestorm abilities to help Mason after Cisco had seen the nightmares and Mason's reaction to seeing Minnie in the Pipeline. I can't say I'm entirely thrilled by the idea either, and I have a feeling Jax will have something to say on the matter. But they are trying to help, and I can't deny that _any_ solution at this point is welcome. Plus Cait and the Professor have the medical backgrounds. They know what they're doing, and they care about Mason. I can't ask for more from the team I trust.

But the idea of putting Mason through more, even if it is meant to help… that's something that I can't deny makes me uneasy.

I am in front of the house now, and I see Grace getting out of her car. She notices me and comes over.

" Hey Barry, how are you holding up?"

"Holding up is a good way to describe it." I rub the back of my neck and sigh.

"How's Mason?"

I then explain the best I can without giving any Flash related details about the nightmares and the sleepless nights, details that I'm almost positive Nikki provided her mother. My suspicion is confirmed when Grace simply nods, not seeming the least bit surprised.

"Barry…" Grace looks at me then. "If you and Iris need anything, let me know alright? Got it? If you don't, I'll get it out of Wally. So just let me know right away. Is Iris doing okay...I mean after the fire and with all this…?"

"We're dealing with it. Mason is going to start seeing a specialist. That's all we can really do right?"

Grace nods. "Come on." She leads me to the front of the house, up the steps as she knocks on the door. I take a deep breath. Telling Nikki isn't going to be easy, but at least her mother is here to explain the things I can't, even though she doesn't have the full story either. As we wait and Grace tells me about the puppy partner she's began training to work with her and Wally at CCPD and her first impressions of the task, I realize just the company makes me feel better.

* * *

Clyde's POV

I look up from my science textbook to check the time and notice that it's close to the time Mrs. Soreson told me that she was coming to pick Nikki up. Dad should be home soon too, so I think I should at least make a decision about dinner. I go to the kitchen, grab a frozen pizza, and am prepared to go upstairs to ask Ryder if he's okay with it when there is a knock on the door.

I go to the door and I'm surprised to see Mrs. Soreson and Mr. West-Allen who seems kind of distracted. I don't really know Mr. West-Allen all that well, other than the fact that he works at the police department, but I did remember Mrs. Soreson telling me that Nikki was awaiting news from him about her friend Mason. That would explain the distraction. I'm surprised he came here at all, with what happened with the fire at CCPN this week. If I remember, his wife is a reporter there and his son was with her when the fire happened. I've seen Mason around on the playground of the school hanging out with Nikki when I go to pick up Ryder, but I don't know that much about the kid, except that Ryder said Mason had helped him a few times. Ryder's pretty tight shut when it comes to school unfortunately. I'm actually still really surprised he invited Nikki over.

"Clyde?" Mrs. Soreson looks at me, and I realize she's been talking to me.

"Oh...sorry, come on in. Nikki and Ryder are upstairs playing. I can go let them know-."

"Actually, we wanted to talk to you first." Mrs. Soreson said.

"I think before we do that, I should introduce myself...officially." Mr. West-Allen seems to snap out of his daze, and offers his hand and a ghost of a smile. "Barry West-Allen, I'm Mason's dad."

"Clyde Xylon." I return the greeting and shake his hand. "Nice to meet you Mr. West-Allen."

He nods, and his smile drops just the slightest bit as he clears his throat. "Um… well, I guess you've heard by now about the fire."

"How are Mrs. West-Allen and Mason doing?"

"Considering the situation, we're all doing the best we can." Mr West-Allen said. "It's been kind of tough on Mason."

I frowned. I could imagine it would be. He could have lost his mom, not to mention his friends. A thought hits me then. If I hadn't picked up Ryder as early as I had that day, he might have been there too. Yeah, it definitely wasn't something that was easy for a kid to handle. I could see as Mr. West-Allen spoke, he was having difficulty. If it was hard for his dad and he hadn't even been at the office when it happened... I couldn't even imagine how Mason and his mom were handling it having actually been there that day. "Are they…?" _You're about to ask if they're okay, seriously Clyde?_

"They're doing fine." Mr. West-Allen sighed. "Mostly. Mason, he's been having trouble sleeping. The doctor said it was night terrors."

Ryder had asked me the other day why someone wouldn't get enough sleep and what happened when they didn't. I'd brought out my textbook and tried to explain some of it, the parts that wouldn't scare him too much, about how it helped the brain work and provided energy for the day, that it hurt the body when you didn't sleep enough. I had thought it a weird question at the time. He does have an interest in science, so it wasn't entirely off the wall, just a little out of nowhere. But now...it made sense. If Ryder had seen Mason fall asleep in class, then that would explain why he asked. But now, _I_ had a question. "Night terrors…you mean like not waking up actual night terrors?"

"Mason's doctor said it had to do with the trauma, a post traumatic response of sorts. He's going to see a therapist, a specialist in Central City. If we're lucky, he'll have some tricks to help."

"Is there anything we can do Mr. West-Allen?" I wanted to help, and I knew Ryder would too.

"Mason's going to need his friends." Mr. West-Allen said. "So, Ryder and Nikki, you...just do what you've always done. Be there."

A noise on the stairs caused us to turn. We looked up to see Ryder and Nikki peeking through the banister. How much had they heard?

* * *

Nikki's POV

Mommy had told me she would be here, and she was. But she was talking to Ryder's brother, and Mr. West-Allen was with her. Did they have news about Mason? I leaned down and listened, and what I heard was crazy.

I felt Ryder shift next to me, placing a hand on my shoulder as the adults and Clyde talked downstairs. I shake him off. Mason was seeing a therapist, and he still hadn't slept. I don't actually know what post-traumatic means, but it must have something to do with the crazy fire lady and us and his mommy almost getting burnt up. Clyde notices us as Mason's daddy trails off.

I don't know what to do. I'm stuck still on the top of the stairs. Ryder is watching me. I can feel his eyes on me, and it's not a good feeling. I feel like a bug on one of those cards in our science class, and the tears are burning hot like the fire was. Mason's sick. He's not just scared. He's actually sick. No one sees therapists unless they're sick and can't get help from anyone else. I don't think I'll be able to help him.

"Ryder…" Ryder's brother is at the top of the stairs, speaking softly, and then they are gone, into Ryder's bedroom, and my mommy and Mr. West-Allen come up too, and they're next to me, and Mommy wraps me in a hug and sits me down on her lap, and I bury myself in her shirt and cry and cry. I've never been so scared before, not even during the fire.

"Oh baby…" Mommy says. "It's going to be okay."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Alright, so the next chapter will involve Iris getting advice from Wally Joe and Caitlin as Ryder and Clyde talk about what he and Nikki overheard, and Barry returns to STAR Labs and talks to Iris as Jax arrives and gets the lowdown from Stein offering some insight of his own.**_


	16. Secrets Sans Masks

_**A/N: New chapter. As usual I own nothing recognizable. The only characters that are mine are my OCs which in this chapter are Mason, Grace and Nikki. Credit for Ryder and Clyde goes to GleeJunkie007, thanks for letting me borrow them. A few notes regarding this chapter: Sonny is Harrison Wells, details regarding him and some information regarding this alternate universe can be found on my profile under the fandom breakdown for Flash if you're curious. Anyway without further ado, enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: Secrets Sans Masks**

Joe's POV

I'm close to closing up shop after collecting the last of the evidence reports from the team investigating the string of robberies at a local jewelry store, the third time this particular location has been hit in as many weeks. My final report comes from Sonny Wells, Barry's coworker in the CSI office. It's difficult to describe the working relationship between those two, but I can see he wants to say something.

"Thanks Wells." I glance at the report placing it with the notes from the officers on the case. I then grab the whole file and pack it up. I'll take it home to look it over. With everything going on, I don't want to stay late at the station. I need to stop at STAR to check on Iris, Mason and Barry.

"Of course Captain." The man nods lifting his glasses up and rubbing his eyes before he puts them back into place walking in step with me. "How's your family doing? Okay?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "Considering…" I know I have to watch what I say, not that it's something that I _don't_ do. I do it all the time, what with our family's dual life, but Sonny Wells is not stupid. He's put together cases with a single strand of hair.

"I can imagine what with how bad it was, and being caused by a meta. That's a double shot." Sonny winced slightly. "Anyway Sir, what I mean to say is...let Bart know I'm thinking about him. And that I'll cover things here. He should spend as much time with Mason as he needs to."

I nod. "I'll pass it along. Thanks again. How's Jesse?"

"She's certainly a worker bee." Sonny smiles. "But she hasn't told me what they're working so hard on. And she still hasn't said what time she'll be home for dinner. We used to talk so much. I don't know whether to be offended, proud or worried sometimes with her. These kids... don't tell you anything."

"Aren't those labs normally need to know with their projects?" I raise an eyebrow. I can't lie, as I get to know Sonny Wells, sometimes I'm tempted to lift the veil. I've been there with Barry: the half-baked excuses, the running all over town and the missing plans, but that's Jesse's decision and to be completely honest, she's better at the whole double life thing than Barry had been before he told me.

"Sure, but a father should _need to know_ right?"

"Kids grow up and live their own lives Wells." I shrug. "You can't deny her that."

"I know."

"Look, I gotta head out, but I'll bring the coffee tomorrow. My turn anyway."

"I'll hold you that Captain." Sonny salutes. "Go and spend time with that family of yours."

"Have a good evening."

"Same to you."

We part ways as I head to my car, and I pull out my phone dialing Iris. She answers on the third ring.

" _Dad, are you coming?"_ The sudden question doesn't surprise me, neither does the softness in her voice. It's the same softness that I had in my voice for those nine months when Bar was in the coma. And although Mason is conscious, communicating with us, he's still in pain and the worry doesn't lessen for any of us, least of all Iris and Barry. A parent never stops worrying. Hearing my little girl with that tone in her voice is the worst feeling imaginable.

"I'm on my way."

" _Good. See you soon Dad."_

The call disconnects and I'm left listening to the dial tone. The next call I make is to her brother. I'd told him to stay at STAR with her today, and I'm glad I made that choice.

Wally's POV

I'm lingering at the edge of the medbay keeping one eye on the hallway door and another on Caitlin, Iris and Mason at the cot. Even though Iris is keeping herself in check, I can still see the slight bend in her shoulders, a tell if there ever was one. I walk over to them, but just before I reach them, I feel the buzzing of my phone as Dad's name and picture appears on the screen.

"Dad...what's up? You need me to come in?"

" _Not actually."_ Dad says. " _I'm on my way over to you guys right now. How are they doing?"_

My eyes drift back over as Mason makes eye contact with me. I give him a small smile, one I hope hides my concern. I'm not supposed to show him I'm scared, neither are Barry and Iris, but they're his parents. It's expected and they've had more practice hiding it even when they feel like they'll lose control. But I know even as I look over to my sister, neither of us is fully qualified to reassure him. We're both too invested, and we don't have the other identity to call on like Bar does. I mean there's my cop self, that's almost the same thing, but when I'm Detective, I'm still me. There's no mask, no suit, no speed force. I'm not playing a part. It was me and my gun protecting those kids under that desk. And I guess that's why I've been keeping myself back. I don't wanna show too much.

" _Wally, you there son?"_

"Oh…" I come back to myself as I remember Dad's question. "Mason seems to be doing better, but Iris is having trouble. Stein and Caitlin came up with a treatment plan and Iris doesn't like it."

" _What sort of treatment?"_ I can hear the skepticism in Dad's voice.

"Stein called Jax, and they're gonna…" I drop my voice to a whisper. "Use Firestorm."

" _Firestorm, you don't mean…?"_

I wince. "It's pretty much what you're thinking."

" _And they think it'll work?"_

"Guess so."

" _How's the kid feel about it?"_

"We didn't exactly tell him. All Mason knows is that Jax and Stein are gonna keep secrets from his parents."

" _Jesus…"_ Dad sighs. " _I'm about ten minutes away. Just hang tight and try to talk to her."_

"Got it Cap." I sigh as the line goes dead. Here goes nothing.

I walk over to the cot at the same time that Caitlin leaves muttering something about briefing Jax as he texted saying he's in the elevator.

"Uncle Wally, guess what?" Mason's looking at me.

"What's up?"

"Cait said I get to go back to school tomorrow, but I gotta take icky medicine before bedtime." He grimaces.

"I'm sure Cait's got her reasons." I glance to Iris who's laughing at Mason's reaction.

"She's your doctor buddy. Giving medicine's part of the job."

"Can't she give candy instead like a normal aunt? It tastes better."

"Oh no, I am not dealing with a speedster and a kid on a sugar rush." Iris squeezes Mason's shoulder.

"I don't get sugar rushed." Mason tries for earnest, but a grin is fully in place.

"Try saying that again with a straight face." I smirk. "Less of a giveaway."

"You're not supposed to say so." Mason groans.

"Then don't be so obvious about it."

Mason looks between Iris and me. "Can I go to the Cortex? Staying here is boring."

"I actually have to talk to your mom for a few minutes anyway." I said looking to Iris. "If that's okay."

Iris sighs. "Just say where Cait and Cisco can see you and don't mess with anything that looks dangerous."

"Mommy I know!." Mason says. He then leans over and gives her a kiss on the cheek before he runs out leaving us alone.

We're both laughing as we watch Mason leave, but it dies down. "Alright, complete honesty, how you holding up?" I look at Iris.

"Okay...I mean...I don't know." She shakes her head. "I don't know."

"Why'd you try to bite the professor's head off?"

"Mason's scared of the fire. Why do they think Firestorming up will be a good idea?"

"I don't know much about the whole psych thing…" I said. "But I do remember something Dad and Bar told me once back when I took my exam for CCPD. I couldn't even shoot a gun without getting knocked back off my feet. That recoil shook me up pretty good."

"I remember that." Iris shook her head. "You'd barely touch it after the first two days of practice. Bar had to flash you there."

"Against my will. I don't think I've still fully forgiven him for that." I grin. "But then Barry told me about the day he had to save you from that school bully."

Iris wrinkled her nose. "I'd almost forgotten about Tony, thanks Wally."

"I've got a point. He told me when he did that he was terrified, but he stood his ground and it made him stronger. It's when he actually knew what kind of hero he was gonna be."

"So you're saying that letting Stein and Jax firestorm in front of Mason, even though he's scared of fire is going to...make Mason stronger, not give him nightmares? I guess it makes sense, but...I don't know if it makes me feel any better."

"If it did, you'd be an automaton… or a zombie." I said. "It won't be easy for any of us...least of all Mase. But your family's full of heroes. Shouldn't Mason have the chance to get stronger too?"

Iris smiled. "Wow, remind me where my baby brother went again?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Alright, for one, I was never your _baby_ brother. Younger, not baby."

"Same difference. Thanks Wally."

"Anytime Sis."

* * *

Ryder's POV

I'm blinking fast as I look down at my hands. The Flash and Firestorm action figures are right where Nikki and I left them on the floor below my feet, and Clyde bends down to pick them up before he sits next to me on the bed.

"Ryder,"

"Are they gonna be okay?" I'm not sure who I mean when I ask. There are so many people: Nikki, Mrs. Soreson, Mason, Mr. West-Allen, Mrs. West-Allen, the rest of Mason's family.

"Mason's family is helping him." Clyde says. "It's going to take some time, but he'll get through it."

"What about Nikki? She seemed really upset."

Clyde sighed. "Just be a friend to them….like you did when you invited Nikki over. Keep doing what you're doing."

I nod, and then a thought pops into my head. "Mason's seeing a therapist...does that mean he'll be stuck in some crazy house?"

Clyde shakes his head. "Absolutely not. It just...gives him someone other than his parents to talk to."

I frown. "Okay."

"Ryder...are _you_ okay?"

"Uh-huh." I nod. "I just wanna know Nikki and Mason are gonna be."

"They will." Clyde smiles. "Come on, I think Nikki, her mom and Mr. West-Allen are wondering where the hosts went."

I nod and follow my brother out.

We get downstairs and see Nikki and Mrs. Soreson sitting on the bottom step, and Mr. West-Allen getting his coat on.

"I'm going to be heading out. Mason and his mom are probably wondering where I am." Mr. West-Allen says.

Clyde walks over and holds out a hand. "Tell them we're thinking about them."

Mr. West-Allen grabs my brother's hand and shakes. "I'll tell them." Then he looks at me. "Nice to see you Ryder."

"Mr. West-Allen," I glance down then back up. "Will you tell Mason I said thank you?"

Mr. West-Allen looks at me, nods slightly. "What am I telling him thank you for?"

"Just tell him thank you. And that I'll bring Firestorm Flash and Arrow with me so Nik, Mason and I can play at recess when he comes back to school. Maybe it'll make him feel better faster."

Mr. West-Allen is smiling. "I'm sure it will."

"Have a good night Mr. West-Allen." Nikki walks over and gives him a hug. "Give that to Mason from me." Nikki lets go of Mr. West-Allen and she and her Mommy wave as he walks out the door.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Next chapter,we'll be getting back to Mason himself as Barry returns to STAR and Mason meets Jax. Jax talks to the rest of the team about what happened to Mason and offers his own insight. Mason also returns to school as Ryder and Nikki try to help him, and depending on how the chapter turns out it may or may not include Mason's first session with Stein and Jax. Let me know your thoughts. I'd love to know what you think.**_


	17. Trouble

_**A/N: Hey here with a new chapter. As usual I own nothing except my OCs: at this point Mason, Nikki, Grace, Matt and Miss Millie. Ryder and Clyde belong to GleeJunkie007 who has graciously allowed me to borrow them for this story. I had to split the events, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. Without further ado, enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen: Trouble**

Barry's POV

When I return to the cortex, I see Jax and Caitlin

"Hey Barry…" Jax gives a wave.

"Hey Jax," I nod in greeting.

"So the professor thinks that us Firestormin is gonna help?"Jax speaks. I can hear something in his tone, though I can't quite place it. Not shock. It's not that simple.

"Behavioral treatment." Caitlin says. "It'll hopefully help him be able to get his sleeping back under control."

"Huh." Jax nods. "Facing his fears and all that? Won't that just make him scared of us?"

"It shouldn't, not if we do it right." Caitlin says.

"You guys holdin up alright?" Jax turns to me.

"Yeah, the best we can. I mean I knew he'd find out eventually, but...I didn't want him to find out like this."

Caitlin catches my eye. "None of us did."

"I know. It's just…"

"Difficult." Jax said. He looks troubled and his voice drops to a whisper. Anything else I'm about to say gets swallowed back. But just as quickly Jax shakes himself out of it. "Where is Mason anyway?"

I turn as I hear a crash coming from the direction of Cisco's workshop.

"Watch the merchandise!"

"I think I've got a pretty good idea." Caitlin sighs.

Mason's POV

Uncle Cisco is mad. I can tell by the way that his face pinches. He never really looks mad in the same way that anyone else does, but he gets really quiet and sighs a lot. I carefully place back the doohickey that fell. It looks like something out of Doctor Who, and I almost want to press the button to see what it does...but the light keeps flashing and something is beeping really fast and that usually means trouble, so I place it back carefully on top of the table.

"What is that?"

"Something for Jax." Uncle Cisco releases a breath. "An especially dangerous something that your dad would kill me for letting you touch."

I back away. "But why's it dangerous?"

"Let's just say timey wimey."

"Like TV Uncle Cisco? You're crazy."

"Either way, paws off."

"Isn't that a bit harsh? I mean the kid didn't know. It sorta looks like a video game controller." I turn around as I hear a new voice, and I see someone new followed by Daddy and Cait. He's smiling as he holds out a hand to Uncle Cisco.

"Aren't you the one in charge of protecting the time stream?" Uncle Cisco raises an eyebrow, but I ignore the rest of the conversation, happy that the heat is at least somewhat off of me. I run over to Daddy.

"Hey sport, you causing trouble for Uncle Cisco?"

"Nuh-uh, it was an accident! I kinda...hit the table leg."

"I see."

"Honest."

Daddy raises his hands. "Did I say you were lying?"

"No…?"

"Let's leave it at that then."

"Okay." I nod. "Where were you?"

"Nikki wanted to know how you were doing, so I went to go see Mrs. Soreson."

"How's she?" I bite my lip as I remember. Nikki was sleeping over when it happened. It musta freaked her out.

"She just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Did you _tell_ her I'm okay?"

"What else?" Daddy said. "She was visiting Ryder. He said to tell you thanks."

I thought back to the fight at school. Matt had a whole day where I wasn't there. He could do whatever he wanted to everyone and I couldn't make him stop.

"Everything okay Mase?"

"Can I really go back to school tomorrow?" I look at Daddy.

"Yeah...yeah you can."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Alright, so the next chapter will involve Jax officially reintroducing himself to Mason, Mason's first day back at school and Nikki and Ryder trying to help. May also include Mason's first session with Jax and Stein. Until next time.**_


End file.
